falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Salt-Upon-Wounds
|tag skills = |derived = |level =6-50 (Player level x1.2) |perks =Damage Threshold +6 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |eye color =Blue |height =1.00 |factions =NVDLC02TribalsFaction |class =NVDLC02WhiteLegBoneBreakerClass |combat style=NVDLC02DefaultCombatMeleeStyle |GECK race =WhitelegsCaucasians |baseid = |refid = |footer = Salt-Upon-Wounds without the helmet }} Salt-Upon-Wounds is the war chief of the White Legs tribe and destroyer of New Canaan, living in Zion Canyon in 2281. He is the most dominant individual within the tribe, responsible for the initiation of the tribe into Caesar's Legion and the pursuit of the New Canaanites from their homeland. Background Salt-Upon-Wounds is a harsh, merciless leader infamous among the inhabitants of Zion Valley for his cruelty as well as his prowess in hand-to-hand combat. He is well known for personally leading his warriors into battle, and is described as having killed hundreds of enemies with his personal power fist. His "salt-the-earth" policy of conquest and destruction is progressively transforming Zion National Park into another polluted piece of wasteland. He is the main antagonist of the add-on Honest Hearts. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Flight from Zion: Salt-Upon-Wounds and his warband block the entrance to Pine Creek Tunnel, and serve as the final obstacle faced by the Courier, Joshua Graham, and Daniel when evacuating the Sorrows from Zion Valley. He can either be defeated in combat, or convinced with a Speech skill of 75 to retreat without a fight. * Crush the White Legs: Joshua Graham will singlehandedly infiltrate Salt-Upon-Wounds' encampment and capture him and his White Legs followers. When the Courier reaches them, Graham will be systematically executing the White Legs one by one, with Salt-Upon-Wounds begging the Courier to help save him from Graham. They can either allow Graham to execute Salt-Upon-Wounds, allow Salt-Upon-Wounds to die in a "fair fight" against the Courier and Graham, or convince Graham to spare Salt-Upon-Wound's life and allow him and the White Legs to flee in peace. Effects of player's actions * If Salt-Upon-Wounds is spared and subsequently escapes, he is "a dim shadow of his former self," and is unable to prevent his people from being destroyed by their enemies soon after retreating from Zion. Other interactions * If the Courier has the Sneering Imperialist perk, there are extra options referring Salt-Upon-Wounds as "General Gobbledegook". One is to mock him,The Courier: "Time to die, General Gobbledegook!" Salt-Upon-Wounds: "You mock White Legs! You die now!" (Salt-Upon-Wounds' dialogue) the other to tell Joshua Graham to "put a cap in General Gobbledigook."The Courier: "Whatever. Joshua, put a cap in General Gobbledigook here." Salt-Upon-Wounds: " ! You devil!" (Salt-Upon-Wounds' dialogue) * With a Speech skill of 90, the Courier can ask Graham to spare him, after which he will run away. Inventory Notes Salt-Upon-Wounds is 30% faster than a normal non-player character. Appearances Salt-Upon-Wounds appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes The idiom "pouring salt on the wound" means to worsen an already bad situation or condition. Gallery SaltUponWounds.png|Salt-Upon-Wounds ready for battle Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:White Legs characters Category:Caesar's Legion characters Category:Antagonists ru:Соль-на-Раны de:Salz-in-der-Wunde